


Sleep Is For The Mentally Stable

by Aesops_Tables



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Jon is an idiot, M/M, Petty Arguments, Season 1 Spoilers, Sharing a Bed, and there was only one bed😳, fluff in the archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesops_Tables/pseuds/Aesops_Tables
Summary: We all know that Martin had to have convinced Jon to go to sleep at LEAST once during mid-season 1...
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Sleep Is For The Mentally Stable

"...Regardless, I think it's safe to say that Mrs. Garcia's intoxicated state shows just how reliable this 'monster-bug' sighting really is...End recording." 

Jon sighed and set the statement aside. He had spent all day reading ridiculous statements about various experiences regarding bug infestations, unknown illnesses, and more, hoping to gain insight on Jane Prentiss' motives, while simultaneously dismissing every single statement he's read. It's hard being a victim of the paranormal and a stubborn disbeliever at the same time, but somehow Jon manages it.

His eyes were heavy and his movements had become sluggish, but he wasn't giving up yet. There was a certain mania taking hold of him, forcing his body to stay awake until his thirst of knowledge on The Corruption was quenched. 

He doubted that sleep was anywhere in the near future.

"Right...This one looks promising," Jon muttered as he picked up a statement and skimmed it. Something about a new mold developing in a lab and it finding a home in one of the lab-workers lungs. It was interesting, to say the least, but as Jon skimmed through the statement, his eyes couldn't help but droop, and the dim lighting of the archive didn't help him resist sleep either.

He was just starting to slip into a calm slumber when Martin came in, tea in hand. "Jon, are you seriously still he-- oh."

His face seemed to turn bright red as Jon jolted awake and looked up at Martin with tired eyes.

"You do understand the concept of knocking, right?" Jon snapped. "What do you need, Martin?"

Martin stammered for a moment, trying to figure out which question he should answer before he remembered why he came in in the first place. "It's late, Jon. Like, _really_ late. And I was just a little worried. You haven't left your office _once_ today. We didn't even see you for your lunch break."

"I, ah, got a little preoccupied with statements. I ate in here to save time," he said, stifling a yawn. He actually forgot to eat today, but he knew better than to let Martin know that.

Martin didn't look satisfied at that answer, but he left it alone, for the most part. "Fine. But I doubt that that was even necessary, seeing as you stayed so late anyways."

"It's not _that_ late. The next bus headed to my house comes around 8, so I've got another good 30 minutes before I need to head out." Jon didn't keep a clock in his room, he hated the ticking noise, but last time he checked his phone it was only 7 o' clock.

"What are you talking about? It's well past midnight, Jon." Martin's brows furrowed, clearly worried that Jon had lost track of time for so long.

"What? No, no, I can't have been here for so long, I--" he cut himself off with a yawn and scrambled for his phone. Sure enough, it was 1:37 in the morning, and Jon was quickly losing the adrenaline that kept him awake for so long. "Well, that's not--that's not too bad. I mean I've pulled all-nighters before, it's not that big of a deal," he said, pulling the statement and a tape recorder closer to him.

Martin looked at him in disbelief. "You are _so_ stubborn. How does anyone put up with you?" He took the statement and tape recorder away from Jon and set them on a file cabinet that he knew Jon couldn't reach.

"You can't do that!" He bolted upright, only to stumble backwards with a head rush.

"Yes I can. I just did." Martin took hold of Jon's arm to hold him upright while he recovered. "You can't pull an all-nighter, though. You look like you're on the verge of passing out."

Jon huffed. "Well what else am I supposed to do? The busses aren't running, and I am _not_ going to walk home this late at night, especially with Prentiss still on the loose."

They both paused for a minute, considering different options and solutions.

"I mean, you could always use that room that you lent me," Martin suggested eventually.

"But aren't _you_ using the room?"

"We can share! It's not too terribly small, and I can always scrounge up some blankets and sleep on the floor tonight. You need the sleep Jon, seriously." Martin looked determined to get Jon to sleep, like a mother with a stubborn child.

"I...suppose that could work. Yes, that does seem like the best solution so far." 

Martin let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have a Plan B for if Jon refused.

And so they got ready for bed. Martin let Jon borrow some clothes for pajamas, and they agreed on an alarm early enough for Jon to be able to get a bus home and change into fresh clothes in the morning but also late enough that Jon would get a healthy amount of sleep.

When they got into the little side room, though, Jon seemed to process that Martin was quite serious about sleeping on the floor.

"The floors awfully cold, and uncomfortable, Martin, you don't have to--"

"You sleeping on the floor wouldn't be any better. And you need the rest more. Your eyebags are starting to look like a second pair of eye sockets," Martin said, laying down a pillow and blanket on the cold stone floor.

Jon looked very offended at that comment but managed to hold his tongue. "You need proper sleep too."

"It's not like we have a second cot just lying around, Jon."

This was true. There was only one cot, and it was only there because Jon brought it in a while back so he could work late just like today.

"Well, we could always share," Jon said. Martin looked up, and he did _not_ look like a fan of that plan. "What? The cot isn't that small, it's at least a the size of a full-size bed. Plus it's cold in here, and the blankets are thin. It's really not that bad of an idea."

"I-I don't know Jon. No. I'm fine sleeping on the floor. _You need to rest_."

"Martin," he said, "if you don't sleep on this cot then I will wait until you fall asleep and then go and pull an all-nighter behind your back."

Martin stared at him in complete disbelief for a moment before slowly picking up the blankets and pillow off the floor and crawling onto the cot.

Jon got a smug look on his face, clearly too tired and caught up in being petty and _winning_ to really process that maybe the cot wasn't as big as he originally thought... Nevertheless, he turned off the lights and crawled up next to Martin before lying down.

It was extremely awkward for the first few minutes, with soft "sorry"s and "oh, let me just--"s muttered between them as they struggled to get comfortable.

Eventually though, Jon seemed to be too tired and too uncomfortable to care, and he whispered, "Mind if I?..." as he curled up against Martin's shoulder. Martin shook his head, thankful that the darkness hid his beet-red face.

From there, they adjusted into the warmest and most comfortable position before Jon let out a sigh of contentment and let his body relax against Martin's. 

Martin was fairly certain that Jon was simply mindscrambled by sleep deprivation and that he was sure to regret this in the morning. But for now he allowed himself to take in Jon's soft, sleepy breathes as he clung to Martin's arm, the way he seemed so docile when he wasn't actively being annoyed by Martin's presence, how he looked so small in Martin's clothing… It all brought a soft warmth in his chest. A different warmth than the one caused by Jon's head resting right above his heart. He would be embarrassed by how fast his heart was beating if it weren't for the fact that Jon was obviously out cold.

Martin kissed Jon's forehead softly, knowing he'd probably regret it in the future, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the same peaceful slumber that took Jon so gracefully. 


End file.
